This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The overall aim of this study is to develop and test a theory-based guided imagery lifestyle intervention to reduce risk factors for type 2 diabetes and cardiovascular disease in overweight Latino adolescents. We hypothesize that the guide imagery lifestyle intervention, by reducing chronic stress and transforming unhealthful dietary and physical activity behaviors, will be more effective than lifestyle education alone in decreasing risk factors for type 2 diabetes and cardiovascular disease. Major outcomes will include insulin sensitivity, psychosocial measures, and dietary and physical activity behaviors. Significance: Effective lifestyle interventions, such as guided imagery, aimed at improving resistance and reducing chronic disease risj factors may be an effective means of preventing both type 2 diabetes and cardiovascular disease in overweight adolescents at risk for these disorders